No Rest For The Wicked
by AztecPrincess15
Summary: Welcome Ladies and Gentleman to the most twisted games that have ever existed in Panem History! Make sure to tune in and watch the madness unfold right before your eyes. This SYOT is closed, but welcome to any and all readers!
1. No Rest For The Wicked

**President Redips:**

I couldn't help but smile at the woman eyeing me from across the hall. She was stunning, and not in the artificial way I'm used to here in the capitol. She was flawed, and personally I found that alluring. Her slightly crooked nose and her mismatched eyes drew me in. I walked over to her, keeping my infamous eyes trained onto her the whole seemed to give me a mischievous glance, instantly enchanting me. I know I've got the missus back home, but right now my mind was on a new shiny plaything. Being president does have its quirks. I beckoned her into a closed off private suite, making sure to lock the door with ease. She glanced up at me and smiled,

" President, I want to inform you that everything is ready to go"

" Good one darling, make sure Sam starts on the subjects". The subjects! My new pride and joy, just orphans I found around the district area. No one will suspect anything, and Project Change will be ready enough for this years game. " Are the new additions camera ready?"

"Of course, Jackie and Mike really do wonders in their field". I lean down close to Adina,

"Remember darling, if you mess up on this it's their heads i'm sticking on pikes. I'll make sure the whole Capitol understands what you truly are." Adina glances at me, her impish grin gone. She gives me a quick nod and heads out the room, a slight tremble replacing her once confident steps.

 **Welcome ladies and gents to this year's game! I hope our tributes are already to be lined up and ready to destroy each other! PM only please! Thank you so much, so excited to get going.**

 **Tribute form:**

Name:

Gender:

Age:

District:

Sexual Orientation:

Hair Color/Style:

Height:

Picture? (optional):

Other(Scars, piercings, etc):

Romance:

Allies?:

Family:

Friends:

Background:

Reaped or Volunteered:

Reaction/ Reason why volunteered:

Token:

Reaping outfit:

Chariot outfit:

Interview outfit:

Interview angle:

Quote:

Training score:

What they did:

Preferred death:

Anything else:


	2. Commercial Break

**_Commercial break_**

 _Camera pans onto "handsome" Capitol president. He is sitting in the comfiest seat in front of a gigantic TV._

 **Prez:** Citizens of Panem, welcome to this year's Hunger Games! I'm so glad to announce a new feature this year!

 _TV flashes and a video starts playing_

 **Gamemaker:** Hello Panem! Because of countless rebellion we are here to shut that down with a new feature! Something that's only been done many years ago, something that marked the first rebellion. However we believe adding this new feature will help spark up the desire to live. After countless hours of polling we have designed something that will surly make these games great again! Two tributes are allowed to win this year, but with a twist. Thank you Panem. Happy Hunger Games.

 _TV turns off_

 **Prez:** Ladies and Gentleman, you have spoken truly! There will be more catches and twists along the way, however I'm happy to announce another new feature! Introducing Helena and Trap!

 _Two people walk on the set, HELENA is a tall woman with bright green hair and purple eyes, Trap has blue eyes and ginger hair._

 **Helena:** Welcome, I and Trap will be your new hosts this year! We will keep you updated after every new chapter of the hunger games. We will start our work right after the interviews so that you viewers can feel like you're right there in the games. See you there!

 ** _Commercial break over, remember citizens to keep safe, happy games._**


	3. Project Change

**Terra Hillster, Head MuttMaker**

I've never felt so goddamn powerful in my whole life. This year, I finally get to bring my imagination to life. With Burke giving me the thumbs up, I can finally let my mind run free. Reyes, my faithful assistant, takes all my ideas with ease. Building the mutts is the easiest part off my job. Creating them is what gets my stumped. The perfect mutts, for the bloodiest and most twisted of all the arenas. After the last one is sent off to the Creators, I start on the pills. Newly introduced and laced with Changes. These little pills will give these games such a magnificent edge.

 **Subject 001**

Pain. All I can feel is the pain that embraces my body. Rising like fire. Fire. Fire like the factory's at home. Where is home? Where am I? Everything is… Is burning. I hear noises. Shouts from dismembered voices. A machine whirls, I can see. The people behind the voices are covered in masks. I'm scared, Oh God I'm scared. They keep telling me everything is going to be ok soon, everything is starting to make more sense in my head. I move my head to look at my surroundings. I'm in a white room, and strapped to my chair. The only thing I can move is my head. The people in front of me look like the doctors back home. The one's that used to take care of Momma. It's been awhile since I've seen Momma, I hope she's ok. One of the doctors approach me,

"Young man, do you happen to remember your name?"

"Of course! My name is... " What is my name? I can't seem to keep my head straight, everything is so fuzzy"It's at the tip of my tongue, I swear!" I hear the Doctors laughing,

"Good job Sam, he's fit for testing." Testing? What are they testing? Why can't I remember my name? Now one of the Doctors is shoving something in my mouth. It slides down my throat, it's making my head go all fuzzy. I try to tell them to stop, but my throats closing up and I'm starting to cry. Finally I sense the darkness crowding my head. I close my eyes and let it take me away.

 **Terra Hillster, Head MuttMaker**

"We will know in an hour if the pill had any effect on the boy"

"Thank you Sam, I'll make sure to talk to Burke about the payrise", I end the call with a delighted laugh. Everything is finally going as planned. I'll make sure by the end of these games that ever citizen in the Capitol will know me as the best Muttmaker in Hunger Games legend.


	4. District 1

**Ace Platinum**

" _Reality continues to ruin my life"_

Today was my day. I was going to do what I've wanted to do since I was little boy. The Games beckon me to them, promising to give me what I dreamt for. However, right now I had to deal with the fiery red head in bed with me. She glances up at me and purrs, "Last night was quite amazing Ace."

"Cool, great, please go."

Ruby gives me an astonished look, "Go?"

"That's what I said sweet cheeks, now make your exit please."

Ruby gives me the death stare and proceeds to take the walk of shame out of my house. I get up and head towards my closet, grabbing the outfit I had picked out before my rendezvous with Ruby. As I'm slipping my shirt over my head, I hear the voice of my little brother Garnet. "Ace? Are you awake? I wanted to go see you train before the Reaping." I smile at his eagerness.

"Of course, but you know the rules."

"You tell me the rules every time Ace, I know by now."

Garnet grins and we head towards the entrance of the house. Right before I leave the house, I feel a tug on my shoulder. I turn around to find the watery eyes of my mother. Her blonde hair is a mess and she has clearly slept in her work clothes. "Mom, what's the matter?"

"Don't do it Ace, don't volunteer for the games. I've pleaded with you so many times, you know what those games do to people."

I know exactly what she's talking about, and my mind heads straight towards my uncle's games. My mother was 15 when Gleam volunteered for the games. Gleam is said to have been a quiet man, and people were surprised when he volunteered. Throughout the games people realized why Gleam volunteered, because of the bloodlust that lived inside him. Everyone cheered him on as he carved his initials into the bodies of his victims, except for my mother. The district was pleased to have such a worthy tribute, until he died. A small girl from District 13 was seeking revenge for the death of her brother. That rage fueled her into stabbing Gleam, naming her the Victor that year. My mother was devastated and when I told her I was volunteering. All she's been doing is trying to get me out of it, but Gleam and I share one family trait that drives us both.

"I won't end up like Gleam." For now.

"I know you won't, but I don't want to lose you."

I kiss my mom on the cheek and head out the door with Garnet, leaving her softly sobbing by the door. "Are you still going to volunteer?"

"Of course Garnet, nothing, not even mom, will get in my way. I was born to be District 1's Victor. I was born to win these games. "

 **Celeste Hiddleston**

" _I do not fear death. I had been dead for billions and billions of years before I was born, and not suffered the slightest inconvenience from it."_

As I stalk through the gangly forest, I feel unstoppable. Nothing here, not even the forest, can get in my way. My victim turns his head, fear apparent in his dark eyes. I can't help but smirk at the look of helplessness coming from the 6'3 man in front of me. I run towards him, knife at the ready when his image flickers. I attempt to hack at the image but my knife goes right through the hologram.

"Sorry Celeste, but Ace is here."

I groan, "Ace can have his turn when I'm done!"

"No but's, you've been here since we opened up."

I make sure to give Avitus an introduction to my two middle fingers as I head outside the training camp. Ace passes by me and gives me wink, I resist the urge to gag. It's not like Ace is unattractive, but I'm pretty sure that he has an STD at this point. However, I know I have to at least tolerate him because we are both going to be heading into the games together. I head to my locker and grab my Reaping clothes. As I turn towards my mirror, I catch a glimpse of a strange image. It looked like a transparent version of me, a more air like version. I shake my head and check around to make sure no one else is watching me. I sigh in relief when I realize I'm alone in the dark hallways of the Academy.

After I get dressed, I do some retouching up on my knife skills. As a daughter of a Victor who won her games only using knives, I had to at least be excellent at them. I have a reputation to up hold for my family. Both my parents are Victors and my brother at 10 is a true prodigy. I don't need the glory and fame the games provide, I just want to make my family proud.

I walk to the Reapings alone. I've never had time for friends, and honestly I find them pointless. I watch the Peacekeeper prick my finger with a bored expression. After that I calmly walk over to my section, glaring at the older girls. I scan the stage for my parents, and soon find them. My mother is emotionless, but my father gives me a wink and a thumbs up. As I smile at him, our district escort makes his appearance on stage. "Ladies and Gentleman, welcome to the 104th Hunger Games!" Cecil is proudly baring his sharpened teeth at his announcement.


	5. Commercial Break 2

**Commercial Break**

 _Helena and Trap are seated next to a small screen that is now playing the Capitol anthem, sung by famous resident Cleo Wither. After the anthem is finished, a clip of the District 1 reaping takes its place._

 _ **Helena:**_ _Welcome for the first time ever Panem! Me and Trap are so excited to be presenting the first Reaping for you! What do you have to say Trap?_

 _HELENA gives TRAP a big smile as she turns towards him_

 _ **Trap:**_ _(sighing)_ _It's actually Trap and I._

 _HELENA's face drops into a quick frown, then she glances out at the audience and she is soon back to being cheery again._

 _ **Helena:**_ _So… Who out there is ready to see this years tributes?!_

 _AUDIENCE starts to cheer their heads off. Camera pans to a women wearing an octopus with the words "DISTRICT 1 FOR EVER" written on it._

 _ **Helena:**_ _Let's not keep them waiting Trap._

 _ **Trap:**_ _Whatever._

 _Blackout_

 _ **DISTRICT 1 REAPINGS**_

 _District 1's Reapings are always fascinating to watch. They're always so clean and precise, everyone knows their place today. The astonishing number of 8 Victors already makes the gamblers in the Capitol start giving up their money. The Districts escort, Cecil makes his way across the stage. He is a sight to be seen, a mess of hard edge and sharp turns. I chuckle softly under my breath, knowing I'm going to have to ask him about the modifications at dinner tonight. I glance at Helena's awe stricken face as Cecil makes his announcements. I'm disgusted by everything she stands for. She is an empty brained socialite who I bet only got the job because of her father. I shake my head and pull out my brand new journal, hoping to write in at least one name tonight. Just the thought of being in charge of a tributes fate makes me tremble with excitement. This journal will hold the future of these games in its pages. I have to remember not to get too excited, because I only had four slots. Finally I hear Cecil give his announcement._

 _"Let's switch things up and present our female tribute!"_

 _Before Cecil even peeks at the name in his hand, a volunteer has already made their way to the stage. She has short strawberry blonde hair that hangs to her jawline. Everything about her is sharp and thin, and even her hazel colored eyes seem to be harsh. She grabs the mike out of Cecil's hands and proceeds to say, "Hello District 1, I'm Celeste Hiddleston, and I'm honored to soon join the Victors on the stage." Cecil looks majorly pissed at Celeste, who has clearly taken the spotlight off of him. He roughly grabs the mike out of Celeste's hands and walks over to the opposite side of the stage._

 _"And now our delightful male tribute…Jaxon Belti!"_

 _A boy emerges from the 15 year-old section with a confident look on his face. The young boy barely makes it up the first step when a voice rings out among the crowd._

 _"I volunteer!"_

 _A strikingly handsome man makes his way to the stage. Jaxon nods at the volunteer and dashes back to his section. Cecil grins at the perfect Career approaching him. You can tell Cecil is slightly admiring the boy's messy blonde hair and the confidence that glows off him._

 _Cecil smiles, "What's your name?"_

 _"Ace Platinum, at your service."_

 _Cecil practically swoons at his two tributes when they start to shake hands. However, I look at them disappointedly. None of them where worthy for the fates I had planned for them. Then something happened to Celeste, something only I would notice. She seemed to flicker on the screen, and I knew my sign had come. I happily wrote her name down on the first slot of my journal._

 _Celeste Hiddleston-Air_


	6. District 2

**Vesuvius Luther**

 _Recognizing power in another does not diminish your own._

I try my best not to wince, but this is somehow worse than being poked with a sword. My ankle aches with the needle that's constantly torturing it. But I need this. Somehow getting this tattoo is my last test. As the needle stains my skin with the last bit of ink, I let out a slight groan. Jason, the tattoo artist flashes me a smug smile.

"How do you like it?"

I move up to the mirror and take a long look at the ancient tribal pattern adorning my ankle.

"It looks Badass man."

Even though it is cleanly done, looking at it seems wrong. The black spirals of it seem to turn, and the negative space between the tattoo and other parts of my ankle create a horrid looking face.

"You ok Ves?"

I shake my head and clear my thoughts, "Of course Jason, I should be heading out."

I hand Jason the money I owe him and walk out of the shop, letting the feeling of wrongness stay behind in the shop.

By the time I make it back home, I feel strong again. I smile at everyone that passes by me and make sure to wink at the prettier residents. I show off my new tattoo, however I don't look at it again during this time. As I stride through the pathway that leads to my house, I let my thoughts wander to the Games. Even though the Games have only been back for a couple years, I've been obsessed with them. I was instantly drawn to the promises of fame and glory. After Cleo won, the first District 2 winner since the games started again, I became even more hooked. During the second rebellion, District 2 was honored enough to become perfectly trained soldiers for the Capitol. I can't wait to once again honor my district.

I open the door to my house and I'm instantly pulled into a pile of arms. I look up and see the smiling faces of my parents, and I smile with them.

My father's smile is the brightest I've seen it in years, "I'm so proud of you son."

Everything is perfect. This moment is perfect and fate has finally shown her face my way.

"Were you proud of him when he decided to drop out to become a blood thirsty maniac?"

The voice of my older brother Lucas travels down the hallway and sucks the light out of the room. Lucas and I may look the same, with identical black hair and brown eyes, but we are more different then people may believe. Lucas has never liked the Games, and he's one of the few who hate the Capitol. He claims to be "scholarly" and "wise", but to defy the people who beat us out twice is idiotic.

My father shots a frown at Lucas, "Lucas, be happy for Ves, he's worked so hard for this."

Lucas rolls his eyes and shoots a glare at my stony faced mother, "What do you think, mother dearest?"

My mother sighs, "He's worked hard for this Lucas, so stop being a brat for one day and be happy for your brother."

A flicker of hurt appears on my brother's face for a short instance. For an instant he looks tired and much older than his 20 years. His gaze rests on me and the feeling from my tattoo earlier appears in full force.

With a look filled with determination, my brother whispers, "I'm happy that you're finally going to die."

 **Abigail Johnson**

 _The difference between a successful person and others is not a lack of strength, not a lack of knowledge, but rather a lack of will._

The arrow flies with quick precision across the training room, landing with a thud in the dummies neck. I grin at my accuracy and do a curtsy towards my best friend Nyah, who shakes her head at my antics.

"Hey Abby, do you know who's volunteering alongside you this year?"

My smile drops and I scowl a little, "It was Jared, but the idiot decided that climbing Crazy Sue's wall was a good idea. So know we've got Ves volunteering."

I have no problems with Ves, he's just pretty average. Poor kid thinks he's a Hunger Games prodigy or something. But Jared had that whole mysterious vibe going on, with the scar across his face, it could've really worked in our favor. However, Jared was not the smartest guy and had gotten himself stuck in the hospital with some broken ribs.

I could hear Nyah trying not to laugh, but soon she was basically on the ground laughing her ass off. Watching her struggle with her laughter made my chuckle. As I'm very distracted, I don't see my best friend grab my leg. I also don't see her pull on it until I'm down on the ground.

"Damnit Nyah! That's cheating, I was totally caught off guard."

"Hey, in the Hunger Games you must always be on guard."

We start laughing again, but at the mention of the Games, I somehow feel even more elated.

The walk to the Reapings is always something filled with celebration here in District 2. You've got the proud parents of the volunteers, mine included, and the wannabes. The nervous first years always seem to be calmed down by the "encouraging" smiles of the Peacekeepers. I smile and wave, making sure I make a good impression on my District. I get my finger pricked, and I head over to the 16 year old section. I'm in the best spot by the stage because of my status as a volunteer.

Opal struts on to the stage, and we can't help but stare. Her hair is a dark red and her eyes are a violent purple. They stare with glee at the two volunteers near the stage. She smiles and her teeth are a razor sharp, I try my best not to gasp, but Ves is clearly struggling. Nyah, holds onto my hand and quickly ties something on it. I glance down to find a friendship bracelet now adorning my wrist.

Atleast I'll always have Nyah.


	7. Commercial Break 3

**Commercial Break**

 _On the screen is Helena and Trap who are seated next to a small screen that is now playing the Capitol anthem, sung by famous resident Cleo Wither. After the anthem is finished, a clip of the District 2 reaping takes its place._

 **Helena:** Welcome back to our second recap!

 _AUDIENCE hoots and hollers, some whistles are also I the mix._

 **Helena:** Looks like we're doing good Trap.

 _TRAP glares at HELENA_

 **Trap:** Sure, let's just get on with the whole ordeal.

 **Helena:** Hear that? Sounds like Trap needs some cheering up?

 **Helena & Audience:** Lighten up! Lighten up!

 **Trap:** _(Mumbles)_ Lets just get on to the Reapings.

 **DISTRICT 2 REAPINGS**

District 2 has always been more festive about the Reaping process for some reason. I find it to be kind of disgusting and a mockery of the whole process, but that's just me. Opal walks onto stage, and I can't help but slightly chuckle at the reaction of the audience when they see her teeth. If only they knew what Opal did in her free time.

The Capitol anthem starts to play as the whole history of the wars play through. First there is a recap on the Free Rebellion, which was how Katniss Everdeen became president of New Panem. However, there is also recap on the Dark Wars, which ended with the execution of Marvita and Gerad Slok. After the video ends Opal once again reveals her other worldly set of teeth.

"Our male tribute for this year's Hunger Games is… Lopi Harol!"

The boy emerging from the 15 year old section looks calm and collected, and he has a right to be. The volunteer at the side of the stage quickly makes his way to the stage, flashing a bold smile at the audience. "My name is Vesuvius Luthor everybody and I hope you all know theres a home in the Victors village with my name on it." Despite the boy's courage, he's pretty average. His build is on the smaller side and he seems to just be a normal Career.

Opal smiles at the volunteer and makes her way to the girl's side. "And our Female tribute is.. Joy Wells!"

A girl rushes forwards immediately stopping any other volunteers from even thinking about making their way to the stage. If I hadn't seen her rush from the 16 year old section, I would've believed she was a 12 year old. She is clearly on the shorter spectrum, but her eyes seem to hold something in them. Something I would love to find out. \

"Abigail Johnson here, ready to kick some butt and get the gold!" The Audience cheers at her response and everybody can already tell she will be a fan favorite.

The two tributes shake hands and the screen goes black.

 **Commercial break over, remember citizens to keep safe. Happy Hunger Games!**


	8. District 3

**Denver Robinson**

 _Thankfully, persistence is a great substitute for talent_

"So mom, what do you call someone that doesn't fart in public?"

My mom shakes her head, "Please not today Denver..."

"You call them a private tutor!"

I burst out laughing as my mom's worried eyes start to tear up. I stop at the sight of it and engulf her in a hug. "Mom, I'm going to be ok, you don't need to worry about me." My mom holds onto me tighter and I can feel her sob lightly.

"Mom, I'll be home and you won't have a thing to worry about. Anyways If I do get picked, you know that most of the kids here would volunteer."

I'm being honest, ever since the rebellion the number of District three victors have gone way up. It's a new drive for the District because they stayed on the good side of the Capitol during the final war. After that, many kids started to actually build up strength and become real competitors. For example this kid from two years ago was a real beast. His name was Titus and his family had him hopped up on steroids, now he lives happily with a smoking wife in the Victor's village. I've never had the desire to become a big lump of stupid, but that's just me.

My mom finally becomes reassured and calms down. She sits down and gives me a real look over. "You're really wearing that Denver?"

I glance down, "What? This is what all the cool kids wear these days" I try not to laugh or give away my position. Truthfully, I don't know why I chose this outfit, it's pretty unique. A bright orange shirt with purple overalls, now that's style. My mom softly chuckles and her brown eyes on my way out the door, seem to show a fragment of the women she used to be.

I grab a biscuit on my way out the door. I bite down into the soft, mushy goodness of it, thank the heavens my mom can cook. I stride down the street as I happily daydream when I run into one of those trained doofus's.

"Watch it kid!"

"You've got to be kidding me Daryl, I'm in your math class you troll."

Daryl turns his big head towards me, "Who you calling troll, midget?"

I make the decision to ignore him and keep heading down the street. Honestly, anything I said would just go over his tiny brain.

"Don't walk away from me! You'll regret it you retard!"

Yeah, like he can really do anything.

 **Kennedy Bronze**

 _Women hold all the power. They should use it like a whip, not offer it up like a sacrifice_

I dreamt of fire last night. It licked my sides and gave me its secrets. I inhaled it in like oxygen and I exhaled power. In my dream I wasn't scared of it, because for the first time in my life I felt free. I felt everything melting off me, giving me a new purpose. I was like the phoenix in the stories my sister tells her daughter late at night. I was exactly what I was meant to be.

The sound of my niece, Huxley, wailing wakes me up. I shake off the feelings from my dream and face reality. I quietly walk downstairs and meet the tired eyes of my sister Flash. She is shaking and I can feel the aftereffects of her nightmare radiating off her skin. "It's ok Flash, how about you let me take Huxley and you can grab some more shut eye." Flash gives me a nod and shuffles back to her room.

I head to Huxley's room, knowing how hard it is for Flash today. Flash is twenty year's old and basically alone. The love of her life, and her daughter's father was killed three years ago in the Hunger Games. After his death, Flash became a shell of her former self. Huxley is all that she has left to remind her of him, even naming her daughter after her father to keep his memory alive. I open Huxley's door to find her sitting on the ground holding her stuffed animal Cuddles.

"What are you doing Hux?"

"Cuddles got scared so I took him out of his toy bin, but then I got stuck!"

I chuckle at her and she glances up at me, "Can I have a story auntie?"

"Of course Sweetheart, which one do you want to hear?"

"The one about the ouchie on your tummy!"

I groan quietly and hoist Huxley onto my lap. "When Auntie was just 5 year's old, she decided she wanted to try something new."

"What was it?" Huxley smiles because she already knows my answer.

"Auntie decided to balance on the fence out in the yard."

"But Auntie, that's dangerous! Why did you do it?"

"Because Auntie is silly-" I wanted mom to pay attention to me, "And she tried to show off her balancing skills!"

"Silly Auntie! That's a silly story. I think I'm going to snuggle with Cuddles."

I smile again at her, "Ok sweetie."

I exit her room quietly and start walking over to my room. I pass the kitchen mirror and I can't help but look at my reflection. I can just make out that fire once again, and I can't help but wonder what it means.


	9. Commercial Break 4

**Commercial Break**

 _On the screen is Helena and Trap who are seated next to a small screen that is now playing the Capitol anthem, sung by famous resident Cleo Wither. After the anthem is finished, a clip of the District 3 reaping takes its place._

 **Trap:** Ladies and-

 **Helena:** Gentleman! Ladies and Gentleman welcome to todays recap!

 _TRAP glares at HELENA_

 **Trap:** We've got District 3 here, and it's quite action packed.

 **Helena:** For once agree about something. Is everybody ready to watch this?!

 _AUDIENCE cheers in the background._

 _Screen flashes and the Reapings start_

 _ **DISTRICT 3 REAPINGS**_

I honestly did not expect much from District 3's tributes this year. They've always got the same story and the same look. Even though they are much better competitors then years before, they still have no excitement. The camera pans around the emotionless crowd as Maggie makes the stage.

"I'm so excited for another great year with you District 3!"

Maggie is one who took her freedom to create a better self too far. She resembles an old age relic, the Barbie doll. With bright blonde hair and a scary looking waist. I'm surprised she can still even breathe. The Capitol anthem plays and the video we all know and love starts rolling. Helena nudges me and I take whatever self-control I have not to punch her in the gut. I can't believe I was stuck doing this job. I hesitantly take out my notebook, not too sure if anyone in the district today would fit the requirements.

"And now for our lucky male tribute…Denver Robinson!"

The crying from the adult area was expected, but not the 5'2 boy emerging from the 17 year old section. Most people could get past his height, but the bright outfit he was wearing would even make a Capitol citizen cringe. Which Maggie made sure to show the camera her unnatural look of disappointment. However Denver didn't look too scared, he probably knew about a boy who was volunteering this year. Then when Denver made it the stage, a boy from his section starts laughing, yelling out "I told you that you would pay." The cameras barely catch the look of fear in Denver's eyes.

"Our female tribute is…Kennedy Bronze!"

A girl with long black hiar is shoved out of the 13 year old section. She is crying and I shake my head, believing that maybe I wouldn't find a fit tribute in this district. She is still crying as she makes her way to the stage. Something changes though when Maggie shoots the young girl a disgusted look. The camera catches the exact moment Kennedy Bronze's fist connected with Maggie's nose.

I scribble down the words that seal Kennedy's fate,

 _Kennedy Bronze-Fire._

 **Commercial break over, remember citizens to keep safe. Happy Hunger Games!**

 _ **MWHAHAH I'm finally getting my tributes and my desire to write up and running! I still need a buttload of tributes, so make sure to help a writer out! Also I do have an arena in mind, but suggestions are always welcome! Thank you guys so much for the support**_


	10. District 4

**Cole Silverback**

 _She's calling out to me. She's screaming my name as water rushes into her lungs. I try to reach her, but the moment I try to save her…She's gone. Lost to the ocean that she once called home. I shout, but soon my lungs fill up too. I struggle to fight against the raging water as it tries to drag me to its core. My attempts don't work though, and soon I dissolve into the cold grip of the ocean._

I wake up to the smell of slightly burning fish. Honestly, I'm amazed at my own skill of recognizing it's probably being charred a little too much. This shouldn't be too much of a surprise though, my dad's never been the best cook .I can't help but smile at the thought of my dad rushing around the kitchen trying to prepare breakfast. I hoist myself off my bed and grab some simple clothes for Reapings. I rush downstairs and run right into Nile Keeler, my very oblivious best friend, on the bottom step. "Nile's! Don't sneak up on me man," He flashes me his signature toothy grin, nods, and goes to sit down at the table.

As I sit down next to him, my dad can't help but comment, "You know Nile's, you spend so much time here, I'm thinking you should probably just start paying me rent." I can't help but laugh as Nile's quickly stuffs food in his mouth to keep himself from having to answer. I take a sneak peek at my dad to see if he has noticed Nile's behavior, but I notice a sad glint in his eyes. I turn away from him and start on eating the fish. I guess not even a good laugh could take away the overwhelming fear of the Reapings.

Before Nile's and I head to the Reapings, we make a pit stop at the graveyard. I manage my way through the sea of names that beg to be remembered. I pass the tribute yard, the place where all the tributes are buried. However, who I need to visit is not there. Instead I stop at a small limestone rock, something I remember my father paying a fortune for. I kneel beside it and brush away the dust.

 **Cape Silverback**

 **Beloved Son and Brother**

 **Gone But Not Forgotten**

"We miss you buddy," I can't help but whisper to my brother. I always come here once a year, on reaping day. Even though it's been four years, Cape's death has left a tear in my heart. A funny little boy, taken by pollution infected fish. Caused by the Capitol's factories in almost every district. I remember how small he became during his final days, as he slowly withered away. I can remember how mom left soon after Cape's death, another way our family broke.

I can feel a gentle hand on my shoulder, "Come on Cole, Reapings will be starting soon". I gather my strength and I stand up, and then I slowly start my way to the District square.

 **Marina Mallette**

" _Music doesn't save your soul, but it makes your soul worth saving"_

Lily dodges my first punch, which I expected. However she did not anticipate the punch that would land her flat on her back.

"Ok Marina, we all know you're great, now please stop using me as a punching bag and get changed." I roll my eyes and grab my outfit from my locker. This year, my mother finally let me choose what to wear, considering this is my "lucky" year. Like volunteering is such a great thing to do. Don't get me wrong. I love the thrill of knocking an opponent flat on their butt, but I love the rush of singing more. My band, The Aquatic Devils, has become quite a sensation around town, of being a slight failure. Yet, bringing music back into style has become one of my personal goals. Alas, my mom thinks making me a Victor will be more useful. I guess the money wouldn't hurt, my family isn't really part of the richer side of District 4.

After changing, Lily gives me a whistle, "Look at you, all grown up Marina". Before I can reply, I hear the distinguishable voice of my boyfriend, Liam.

"Babe! You missed practice today"

"I know, mom sent me straight here and made sure I worked a little more on my trident skills".

After I mention my mom, Liam drops his joking attitude, "Please, you don't have to do this Marina. The band needs you. I need you." I take his hand and give him a quick kiss.

"I'm not doing this just for my mom, I'm doing this for us." Liam gives me an understanding nod and hugs me tightly. I grab his hand and head outside, ready for just about anything.

I never liked how crowded I feel in the age section groups, but today it almost feels comforting. I glimpse over at the male section, wondering who will be joining me in the arena. Panic suddenly starts to trickle into me veins, and I let my eyes wander over to where the other citizens are located. I find my mother, and she gives me a reassuring smile. Swiftly all the panic leaves and I'm back to being myself again. Then the Reaping officially starts.


	11. Commercial Break 5

**Commercial Break**

 _On the screen is are two known reporters. Helena and Trap are seated next to a small screen that is now playing the Capitol anthem, sung by famous resident Cleo Wither. After the anthem is finished, a clip of the District 4 reaping takes its place._

 **Helena:** Ladies and Gentleman! Welcome back to RR!

 **Trap** : RR? Who decided on calling it that?

 **Helena:** Shut your trap, Trap.

 _A laugh track plays as Trap stares at Helena with a mixture of disgust and annoyance._

 **Helena:** Oh loosen up Trappy! Anyways, who's excited to see our District 4 tributes?

 _Camera cuts to studio audience members, who proceed to cheer like crazy._

 **Helena:** _(Grabs remote on her table and proceeds to press play)_ get ready to place some bets!

 _Blackout_

 **DISTRICT 4 REAPING**

 **Trap, Capitol Reporter**

The escort has some remarkable features to say the least. With her bright blue hair and fish gills, she is someone not easily forgotten. Although, most people would enjoy forgetting about her. Aqua has a gained a very certain reputation around the Capitol. But this is not about her, this is about the boy and the girl who will have their lives changed forever. Honestly, I've zoned out of her entire speech. Then Aqua finally sticks her hand into the Reaping bowl,

"Our male tribute is Avery Theron!" The camera shows a tiny boy from the 12 year old section. He gets a few tears in before another voice echoes throughout the crowd, "I volunteer as tribute!" A boy bursts out of the 15 year old section with a look of both regret and determination on his face. Aqua manages a strained smile,"What's your name?"

"Cole Silverback, ma'am". Aqua nods and shouts, "Onto the female tribute!" Before Aqua pulls out the card, a girl is already halfway to the stage. She takes the microphone out of Aqua's hands and says,

"My name is Marina Mallete and I volunteer as tribute!" The studio audience cheers at this girl's boldness, and I quickly write her name down. When I look back up at the screen, both tributes are shaking hands and Aqua has a shocked smile. The clip turns off and the Citizen message plays through.

 _ **Commercial break over, remember citizens to keep safe, happy games.**_

 **Badabing-Badaboom! First reaping done! Also, this Reaping chapter will get fixed up, if you haven't noticed already but I tend to make tiny changes to my story every day. So the last two chapters will get some nice make-overs in a bit. Thank you so much for the tributes (you know who you are) I still have some open slots! Thank you so much, review the tribute you like from District 4 (this could end up helping them in the long run)**


	12. District 6

**Cooper Oto**

 _Don't feel shy-kiss. Kiss just to feel the joy of life and to get lost in the beauty of love._

The sound of the trains passing by leaves me with a sick feeling in my stomach. I don't understand why I feel so wound up. However, I fake a smile for my friends as we walk towards the train station. Maxima, with her dark blonde hair and twinkling emerald eyes, shoots me a worried look. I send her a hopefully convincing smile. Maxima smiles back and I can't help but feel relief. My other friends, Kara and Martin are too deep in their conversations to pay attention to Maxima and I.

"Cooper, why do your parents have to work so far," Kara pouts at me and receives a chuckle from Martin.

Martin hugs Kara and speaks to her sweetly, "Kara Bear, we've been through this."

Maxima mouths "Kill me" behind our friends back. I love Martin and Kara to death, but their endless flirting is nauseating. Martin has always been a ladies man, with his fiery red hair and "thoughtful" blue eyes. However, my dear friend has always had his eyes on petite Kara. Kara, with her sleepy brown eyes and her dark black hair. They both refuse to date, and I have a theory it has to do with the Reapings. I mean, what's the point of being with someone, if there's a possibility they're going to die.

I reel my mind back in and see that I've arrived at the station. A smile etches its way onto my face as I run up the marbled stairs. I spot my little brother, Apollo, waddling around a tall man.

I rush up the tall figure of my father and give him a hug, clearly ignoring the sighs of my friends behind me. My dad and I are very alike in our appearances, we both share the famous Opo brown hair. Unlike my dad, I have green eyes that I inherited from my momma. My little brother Apollo was a miniature version of my momma, with wispy black hair and a fearless personality.

No matter how cute he is, Apollo always seems to be getting into some form of trouble. I hear a whistle coming from the station and I see a familiar face at the front of the train.

"Mom! Welcome home! How are you?" I wait eagerly for my mother's answer.

She gives me a sad look and goes past me towards the employee break room. I knew then that her last set of riders were some of the other kids from the earlier Reapings. I head towards my mom and grab her by the arm, I asked quietly, "What district?"

My mom looks broken as she says, "5"

Now don't get me wrong, 5 seems like a great district, but I've never heard of any heart breaking tributes there. Most of the time the kids are genetically perfect and are blessed with superior minds. I give my mom a confused look as she sighs deeply.

"There was a little girl, one of the tributes…Her name was Tully and she was the sweetest little girl ever. However, Tully is going to have some problems in the Games because… she's a special girl." My mom gives me a sad smile and hugs me. Honestly, I can't tell if the hug is to make me or her feel better. I'll make her feel better, I promise.

 **Nadia Cart**

 _Books are the quietest and most constant of friends; they are the most accessible and wisest of counselors, and the most patient of teachers._

"Diamonds littered the ground of the Oberlin Kingdom, creating a star-like effect on the stone pathways. However, Princess Diane had her eyes locked onto the endless green forests. She saw the flickering of the lights from the Hollow's torches and her heart filled with longing. The forest called out her name, begging her to join its people. She wanted to dance alongside the Hollows and live forever among the lush green trees. Then, out of the corner of her eye she spotted a-"

My father walks into the room with a slightly sad grin, but his hands contain a present. I jump up from my bed and gently put my book down on the covers. I can't hold back my excitement as I gently take the gift from my dad's hands. My mind is racing with possibilities at what it could be.

"Nadia, it's been you and I for a long time and I won't be around forever. I just want you to know that this gift is very important and should be kept only to yourself."

Now I'm even more curious at what the gift is, until I finally feel it. It's leathery and I can tell it's filled with something marvelous. I rip it away from its cage of wrapping paper and look at it in the light.

"Grimm's Fairy Tales, by the Brothers Grimm... What is it Dad?"

"Well, it's a special kind of book Nadia, one that I believe can change the world."

I give my dad a confused look, however the cover of the book catches my eye. It's magnificent, slightly faded but still so beautiful. The book is just begging to be read and my fingers are just itching to turn its weathered pages. I give my dad a big smile and jump into his arms.

"I love you Dad, thank you so much!"

Again, my dad's smile seems a little bit off, but I'll ask him about it after the Reaping.

I walk to the Reaping's alone with my new book in hand. I listen to the trains that travel all around our district. A train passes above my head and I can't help but grin at the beauty of it. It reminds me of a book I read, about the lost Victor of 6. Vella Wikier won the games at 15 years old, before President Everdeen was born. She had fought bravely in the arena but something snapped when she came home. Some people said that she hear the trains constantly moving and went berserk. Her outrage led to the death of 40 people, but she was never caught. The story was a favorite of my mom's to tell me before she left.

My heart starts to beat faster and I clutch my book closer to my chest. After getting my finger pricked I make my way up to the 14 year-old section. Once I get my spot, I let my fingers open up the book.

 _Once Upon a Time._

 **Hello! I'm alive! I'm sorry for being gone for a bit, but I've been busy with school and suffering some writers block. However, I'm not giving up on this story! So stay buckled in and stay on for the ride**


	13. Commercial Break 7

**Commercial Break**

 _On the screen is Trap who is seated alone next to a small screen that is now playing the Capitol anthem, sung by famous resident Cleo Wither. After the anthem is finished, a clip of the District 6 reaping takes its place._

 **Trap:** Hello Citizens, Helena could not be here because of complications.

 _Camera pans to a very shocked AUDIENCE._

 **Trap:** Don't worry, she'll be back next week!

 _AUDIENCE cheers and TRAP flashes a wicked looking grin_

 **Trap:** Let's get this bloodbath started!

 _Screen flashes and Reaping's Recaps plays_

 **DISTRICT 6 REAPING**

Helena is as weak as this district. Honestly, this whole district is only alive because of the need for its transportation system. I hate District 6 because it only reminds me of _her_. Whatever, I shouldn't let my mind travel to its depths.

The escort this year is a rambunctious fellow named Jax. He is known to throw the best parties around the District. One's filled with beautiful women…. Maybe I should pay him a visit sometime. Jax is trying and failing at lifting up the Districts spirits.

"Sorry that I look like a _trainwreck_ "

Silence fills the air in the District, and Jax looks flustered.

"Let's just get this show on the road."

Again the District is quiet and Jax just sighs.

"Our male tribute is… Cooper Oto! Come on up here you lucky son of a gun."

A young man with brilliant green eyes makes his way to the stage. He smiles a sad smile at someone in the crowd. Cooper Oto then stares dead straight into the camera with a look of complete brokenness. I can hear the audience sniffle and I roll my eyes at their stupidity.

Jax struts over to the other side of the stage with a very strained smile.

"Our lucky female tribute is…Nadia Cart!"

A young girl bursts into tears and refuses to walk up stage. She's crying and blubbering and so _weak_. She's a mess and I silently hope that she's shot and someone else is picked. Alas a Peacekeeper with a surprisingly kind face picks up the girl. Something drops out of her hands and her whimpering continues.

Nadia lets out a bloodcurdling screech, "My book! Please, at least let me have my book!"

The Peacekeeper sighs and barely grabs the book, and Nadia finally shuts up.

Finally, the reaping's are over.

 ** _Commercial break over, remember citizens to keep safe, happy games._**


	14. District 11

**Raymond "Ray" Crow**

 _Life is really simple, but we insist on making it complicated_

The fields whisper my name as I head home from the market. They taunt me like they always do, reminding me that I'm a part of them. My fate is much like the others in District 11. We are born farmers, and we die as farmers. No one really branches out from this trend, it's just how life here works. My hair falls in front of my face and I can't help but groan as I realize I forgot my hair gel. It's not important, I'll just grab it tomorrow. I turn the corner and find myself in front of my house. I immediately spot my brother, Terrace at the front door.

"Hey Terrace, have you seen mom? I wanted to show her the-"

"She's in the kitchen"

Terrace walks past me and heads out, most likely towards the town square. Honestly I'm not surprised at him ignoring me. It's not a new thing for me, it would be weirder if he had acknowledged me. I head inside and drop my bags on the table.

"Mom! I got the food for after the Reaping"

I don't hear a response. That's okay, I didn't expect one. I stroll into my room and wander over to my closet. I pick out my normal attire of brown slacks and a beige shirt, but I make sure to use the rest of my gel to tame my hair. I look at myself one final time in my bathroom mirror, and I can't help but groan at the stray piece of hair that's escaped my gel.

Walking towards the town square I notice two things. One, everyone seems to be just emotionless. The thrill of rebellion that once swept our District died down years ago. What a shame, everyone has lost their spirit. We have all accepted our fate as pawns of the Capitol. The second thing I notice is a girl, not just any girl, but Liliana. She shoots me a bright grin, hope in her eyes. I'm tempted to smile back at her, maybe even walk over to her. However the group she's with sweeps her forward. I sigh and continue on my way, with not one care in the world.

The Peacekeeper looks at me with a bored expression as he pricks my finger. I hardly notice the drop of blood that he places for identification. He gestures towards the 17 year old section, with a flick of his wrist. I nod politely and start walking over to the closed off space.

From my spot in my section, I spot Liliana again. Her blonde hair is a bright light in the midst of the brown that surrounds her. She is like a breath of fresh air, and I try to keep my emotionless façade as I look at her. As the District escort, Valentine enters the stage, I can't help but wonder what would happen if I was reaped.

 **Katana "Kat" Roberts**

 _Youth is wasted on the young_

The look of it is so wonderful. The mischievous glint it possesses catches my eye as I let it rest in my hands. I grab the knife by the handle and flick my wrist towards the wall and I let it fly.

It barely misses my sister, Quinta's head.

"What the hell Kat?! Are you trying to slowly destroy the house?"

"You should learn to get your fat head out of the way"

If only looks could kill, every person in District 11 would have fallen victim to Quinta's infamous stink eye. Ever since I can remember, Quinta has found a reason to yell at me. Just before Quinta thinks of a way to get me in trouble, my brother Cas strolls into the kitchen.

"I'm just going to grab some food before you two murder each other"

Quinta and I both shoot identical glares at Cas's away and he slinks back. Then he straightens up and proceeds to strut out of the kitchen. A whistle can be heard coming from his direction.

I frantically search through my closet, hoping that I can find something to wear. However, I'm left with a very old, slightly smelly, and tattered red and yellow dress. I do my best to add something to my outfit by placing in my nose ring. It glints dully and I'm satisfied with what I could scavenge. I hear a knock on my bedroom door, accompanied by the angry voice of Quinta.

"Hey dumbo, I need an outfit too! Also, your little boyfriend is here"

Christopher! I rush out of my room and open the door to find Christopher giving me a small smile. I take a moment to admire his deep, dark brown eyes and how his smile shows off the slight chip on his bottom tooth. I give him a hug because I know he's scared, I can tell by the uncertain look in his eyes. I grab his hand and walk out the door, noticing the way he's slightly shaking.

We are half-way to the square when I turn to Christopher. "I know it's scary because it's your first reaping, but trust me, it's not that bad"

"How did you do it last year Kat?"

"I don't know Chris, I just blocked it out."

Christopher gives me kind of a blank look, a look that makes me want to sock him right in the face. I roll my eyes and keep walking, I have more important things to think about.

When we finally make it the square, I quickly move away from Chris and head to my section. Honestly, I can't wait for the whole thing to be over and done with. Nobody I know or care about gets picked anyways.


	15. Commercial Break 12

**Commercial Break**

 _On the screen is Helena and Trap who are seated next to a small screen that is now playing the Capitol anthem, sung by famous resident Cleo Wither. After the anthem is finished, a clip of the District 11 reaping takes its place._

 **Helena:** Citizens of Panem! We are almost ready for these games to get started, and I promise you they're going to be amazing. What do you say Trap?

 **Trap:** Yeah, amazing.

 **Helena:** Oh Trap's just ready for the games to officially start, but aren't we all?

 _Crowd cheers and chants "Let them start"_

 **Helena:** I know you're all excited, so let's get these Reaping's started!

 _Screen flashes and Reaping's Recaps plays_

 **DISTRICT 11 REAPING**

District 11, unremarkable and watered down. It used to be a symbol, now it's just broken. I remember the days when the people fought back with everything they had. Inspired by hope and peace, but after the rebellion was squashed, they were nothing. I watch as Valentine takes the stage. I can tell he's excited, an extra bounce in his step as he walks up the stage. "I am so happy to be representing for your District this year!" Valentine gives a dazzling smile to the crowd, and he's met with emotionless faces. "Ok, let's begin."

"The most recent rebellion caused the games to be brought back into our world, as a form of punishment used by our ancestors. We had abandoned the practice years after the parents of our great president brought down Snow. With their guidance, the Capitol was able to promote the games once again. Our games are ever changing and we are happy to keep tradition going. Happy Hunger Games!"

Valentine walks over to the first bowl, containing the name of the first tribute. "This year's male tribute is… Raymond Crow!" The crowd pauses, holding their breaths to see who was chosen. Out of the silence comes a young man from the 17 year-old section. He's tall and strong, most know him from the fields. His piercing green eyes stare straight up at Valentine, and he makes his way to the stage. It's silent, no one is wailing or crying. The silence is new and unnerving, making everybody wonder who this strange boy is. His black hair making him stand out from the crowd. Raymond stands at the stage and gives a nod to the crowd. Nobody notices the slight glint of relief dance in his eyes. I write down his name in my notepad, making sure to put the right details below it.

Valentine is clearly enjoying the look of his new tribute, a small smile spreading across his face. This hopeful look travels with him as he glides to the female bowl. "And our wonderful female tribute is…Katana Roberts" The reaction is more immediate as a girl appears from the crowd of 13 year-olds. She is clearly fearful and she is not doing a good job of hiding it. She is unique in both her blonde hair and the clearly made nose piercing that glints in the dull sunlight. She is shaky as she makes her way to the stage, and a little boy is heard crying. Valentine's smile falters at his other tribute, knowing that she wouldn't make it very far in the games.

"District 11! I present to you, Raymond and Katana! Happy Hunger Games!"

 ** _Commercial break over, remember citizens to keep safe, happy games._**


	16. District 7

**Nash Ackerli**

 _Better to be strong, than pretty and useless_

The tree tips over as I deal a fatal blow to its side. The other workers scatter away from it, but I stay in place. Watching the tree fall is always my favorite part. It makes me feel like I've slain a giant. As the tree hits the ground, I shoot a smug look at Burch. He rolls his eyes at me, but reluctantly me a thumbs up.

"Hey Burch! Want to head to my place and watch some recaps?"

Burch eagerly nods his blonde head, but the girl next to him shoots me a disgusted look.

"You're a fricking creep Nash."

"What's wrong Vera?little cute thing like you can't handle a little blood?"

"Go screw yourself"

As Vera stomps off, Burch starts laughing his butt off.

"You should give her a shout out when you're in the game's boss!"

I grin at the thought of Vera's reaction if I did that. Imagine me, handsome and dangerous Nash Ackerli winning the hunger games. I can see it now, hot babes on both sides and an overflowing pool of cash at my feet. That's the life Nash Ackerli is soon going to be living.

Burch's dark eyes show concern as he looks at me,"Hey boss, you zoned out there a little."

"Zoning out's good sometimes Burch, I was just thinking about how it's going to be after the games."

Burch and I talk about the games for a little while more until I decide it's time to get home. I wave at my dark eyed friend as I head to the steps of my house.I pause and take a long look at the outside of my house. I spot the tree I fell out of when I was eight, a tall maple that has stood strong for 40 years. I got out of that fall with just a slight scar across my arm. I don't mind it, it adds character.

I open the door and find my mom waiting for me. Mom has a nervous smile and I can easily tell that the reapings are on her mind. She reaches out for a hug but I walk past her to my room. I have no need to be wasting my time, I want to be at the center extra early. I have to make sure I'll get a place next to the stage.

I grab my cleanest clothes and change quickly. I glance at the mirror and see myself. I can't help but once again imagine my life as a Victor.

I just know that it's the life i'm meant to live.

 **Sylvia Barker**

 _Being deeply loved by someone gives you strength, while loving someone deeply gives you courage._

I've always loved the smell of the trees. The different scents fascinate me, they're practically soothing. Even now as I dress in my room, I can smell the tree's. My white blouse is unremarkable, but my skirt is. My mom had sewn in intricate details that showed District 7 in it's prime. It showed places that had been torn down when the games started again. As I study the designs once again, I hear a knock on my door.

"Can I come in now?"

I open the door and find my sister Myrtle smiling, she has a hairband on her wrist. I nod and she guides me over to my chair in front of the mirror. Myrtle starts on my hair quickly, using her delicate hands to braid my hair.

Myrtle and I are identical twins. We both share the same dark hair and green eyes, a unique look compared to the rest of our family. The only thing that separates Myrtle and I in the looks department ,is her glasses.

My sister finishes braiding with a look of pride, "You're definitely the prettiest out of the both of us."

I can't help but laugh and say , "We look the exact same doofus."

Ever since we were born, Myrtle has always been my best friend. She is the more logical between us. She is the ice to my fire, always calming me down. Sometimes we get strange looks because we look nothing like our mother. Myrtle thinks it's because we might look like our father, who died before we were born. However, it's one of the only things I disagree with her about.

Myrtle puts on her own outfit, which is almost identical to mine. The only differences is that her hair is down and her skirt is green. She looks at me and quietly says, "Well… Off to the Reapings we go."

The Reapings. It's not something anyone in their right mind likes to think about. At 17 I'm only one year from being safe. Once i'm safe, i'll start making a real life for myself. My possibilities are endless, I just have two more Reapings.

The walk to the Town Center is a long one. With winding pathways and proud trees, it's a beautiful walk. As kids,Myrtle and I would race each other through these paths. I remember how clumsy she was, and how she always seemed to trip on everything. Our mom would always scold us for getting our clothes dirty, but she always did it with a smile on her face.

Myrtle stops me before we enter the Town Center and utters, "Remember, Mom said she had something she wanted to tell us."

"I know, she'll tell us after the Reapings."

We enter the Town Center and quickly take our places in the 17 year old section.

I stand and wonder what mom has to tell us.

 **This chapter… I'm sorry if it's not the best. I also apologies for being gone for so long. Honestly its been a mixture of a thousand things. I'm doing my best to make sure I get these Reapings done so we can move onto the more fun part! Thank you to all** **of the people who've been supporting this story and I since I've gone off the grid.**


	17. Commercial Break 8

**Commercial Break**

 _On the screen is Helena and Trap who are seated next to a small screen that is now playing the Capitol anthem, sung by famous resident Cleo Wither. After the anthem is finished, a clip of the District 7 reaping takes its place._

 **Helena:** Hello Capitol! Helena here with our dear man Trap.

 _AUDIENCE goes crazy with cheering._

 **Trap:** (rolling eyes) How was your vacation?

 **Helena:** (a flash of nervousness crosses her face, then she's back to being smiley and happy.) It was great Trap, but today is not about me.

 _AUDIENCE continues cheering._

 **Random Audience Member:** Marry me Helena?!

 **Helena:** (Chuckling) I'm already married!

 **Trap:** Even though Helena's love life is so interesting, let's get to those Reapings!

 _Screen flashes and District 7 Reaping Recap plays_

 **DISTRICT 7 REAPINGS**

Even through the screen I can see how beautiful district 7 is. It's the total opposite to the Capitol looks wise. The people are usually fit and fare well in the games. With their knowledge of wildlife and the mastery of tools they use, I always place my bets on them.

The Reapings start off normally, quite boring I might say. District 7's escort is a tiny girl by the name of Pearl. She has the height of a twelve year old girl, but the attitude of a wise woman. Pearl is known to be a little more sympathetic, and lately the president has been keeping an eye on her. I've never seen her as a real threat.

District 7 is silent as Pearl goes over the Capitol Video. It plays and shows images from every war. The famed Katniss Everdeen even makes an appearance as she proclaims that the games are important to our culture. I wonder if anybody can notice the gun at Peeta's head in the corner. Even if they did, it's ancient history.

When the video ends, Pearl walks close to the boys selection bowl. She places her hand in there and digs around. After a few minutes she picks a name, "This year's male tribute is…. Aroto Kinley!." A scrawny boy from the 12 year old section makes his way up. He won't last a day in the games.

Footsteps are heard as a boy of 18 dashes onto the stage, "Not this year sucker!". The young man proceeds to push Aroto off the stage and he grabs the microphone.

"The names Nash Ackerli, learn it and love it."

The crowd breaks out into applause for their new tribute. Pearl doesn't look so pleased, but she makes her way to the girls bowl. This time, she quickly grabs a name and reads it out loud.

"Your female tribute is...Sylvia Barker!"

The most stunning girl I've ever seen makes her way up to the stage. Her eyes are a mixture of blue and green, and their glaring at Pearl. I can tell she's not weak, her tears are nowhere to be found. I can't put her anywhere in my notebook, but I'm going to give her a place. I make sure to write boldly and clearly,

 _Sylvia Barker-Mine_


End file.
